Seeking Truth
by MelissaLovesRH
Summary: Seeking Truth is based around Series 1, Episode 13. However, there's a twist. She becomes Lady Gisborne. She doesn't punch him, she chooses him out of fear and also because of Robin's harsh words and actions. What were they? Read the fan fiction to find out! Guy/Marian/Robin
1. Chapter 1 - The Heart Of Everything

**Author Note: Hello Guys! So this fan fiction is based around Series 1, Episode 13. However, there's a twist. She marries Guy in the end. She doesn't punch him, she chooses him out of fear and also because of Robin's harsh words and actions. What were they? Read the fan** **fiction to find out! Guy/Marian.**

Knighton Hall - Marian's POV:

Robin stood in front of her, leaning against the wooden post she had been sword practising. His face was enraged but he wasn't angry, it was more with hurt and sadness. His eyes shone like emeralds, illuminating the envy that sank through the glassy haze of them. He shook his head and looked at the ground, as if he felt like he had nothing to fight for.

'Robin, listen to me. I have no choice, I must marry Gisborne. It is the only way'. I spoke up, his eyes lifted to gaze at me. I must admit, his eyes were the most beautiful eyes I have ever looked at. But of course, I am not going to be mentioning that.

He replied to me with haste, he shifted and threw his hands in the air, his bow locked into the right one. 'No Marian, everything is a choice, everything we do. You said that yourself. You do not have to marry him, he is evil Marian. You cannot marry him'.

I sighed angrily, 'Robin, do not make this harder than it aready is!' I pleaded for him to leave it, this- this pretence life we driving me insane!

His eyes flashed red with frustration for a split second, it unnerved me...

'But you do not love him!' He shouted back, his voice was fierce and heated.

I flinched, it was true. I didn't love him, but I did care for him.

Tears started to sting my eyes, 'He has qualities!' I screamed back, frustrated.

'What qualities?' His voice was getting higher, more sullen.

I shifted my weight and slammed my hand onto the post, 'I believe he has genuine feelings for me, he offers wealth and security!' I cried back.

He laughed back and shook his head in disgust. 'Your mean't to be the Night-Watchman! You should be stealing from Gisborne, not acquiring wealth yourself'.

I was about to reply when my father came out of the house.

'Robin! Can't you see you are upsetting Marian!' He shouted across.

Then him and Robin went to speak to one another, I do not know about what but I honestly don't care. It was my wedding tomorrow... I was marrying a man I do not love...

* * *

The Next Day Locksley ~ 3rd Person POV:

Marian was wearing a gold, silk wedding gown, it lapsed around her figure. A veil covered her concerned, faithful gaze. It was made out of lace netting with a floral head piece that had a variety of flowers that was placed careful on her her which had been curled and twirled precisely so it hung over her shoulders elegantly. She slipped out of the horse and carriage to view the villagers sprinting around making finishing touches.

A young girl sprung towards her, her eyes gleaming... 'You look like a princess my lady!' So cooed, entranced by Marian's angel-like beauty.

Marian smiled honourably, 'Thank you my dear' She replied softly and made her way towards the decorated chapel.

The music chimed and she floated down the isle slowly. Guy was kneeling at the alter with the vicar ahead of him. The sunlight caught the black leather in which was dressed upon him and it glistened.

She took a deep breath and knelt beside him. She dared glance at him, his eyes looked passionately at her.

'You look - divine' He stuttered and a smile washed across his face before quickly turning back to the vicar.

The vicar was the next to speak. 'All stand'...

* * *

Locksley Hill ~ Robin's POV:

I saw her go into the chapel. I saw her get out of Gisborne's coach. He was stealing my life. My house, my wealth, my power and most of all... the thing most important to me was Marian.. He was stealing Marian from me. That should be me in that chapel right now.

I sat with my back against a tree, gazing into Locksley. 'He's stealing my life' I said aloud.

'My wife, he's stealing the woman I was going to take as my own... The only woman who has ever mean't so much to me...' He trailed off.

I loved her, ever since I set eyes on her, I remember playing with her, she never used to act like a girl. She was one of those girls who didn't care about getting dirty, even if they were her finest silks...

Memories flashed through my mind. I was alone with my thoughts.

I remember, three weeks before I left for war, one week before I told her I was going... I remember, getting down on one knee in Sherwood near the old oak tree... I remember getting down on that knee and seeing the sparks light up in her eyes the moment she turned around to see me... I pulled out the ring. A ring with blue sapphires on.. Just to match her eyes. The smile and astonishment that washed over her flawless, creamy skin... When I asked her, those four words that would've changed our lives for ever... I remember that day.. The day I asked her to be my wife...

The memories shattered into pieces when the church bells rang. I looked up to view the chapel. My hope shattered along with the memories when I saw the thing I dreaded to see...

There he was.. There she was... They walked out of the chapel, arm in arm. Tears flooded my gaze and I blinked allowing them to run down my cheeks. This was the first time I'd cried since I was about five and scuffed my knee when falling off Ignito; my black horse.

I saw him lean down, to kiss her lips. Her soft, tender lips... The ones I desired so much to kiss once again..

I watched him kiss them, kiss her, I must admit she looked uncomfortable but it soon shook off and she started to look like she enjoyed it.

I stood up in rage and threw my bag on my shoulder, kicking a rock violently. I found my horse and mounted it.

Forget the gang, forget Marian... I have nothing left here for me...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK X**

**ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Truth Beneath The Rose

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter cause here's the second! If all goes well and there is good, positive reviews then I'll keep updating xoxox **

* * *

Outlaw's Camp ~ 3rd Person POV:

'Where is Robin?!' Much shrieked as he ran into camp. Djaq looked up, 'What do you mean?' She asked and Little John stood up and walked towards him, he crooked his neck. 'Much, what's happened?' He asked sternly, his voice hoarse.

Much's eyes were shallow and lost. He pulled his bandanna off his head revealing his tattered, un-brushed hair. He groaned and threw himself onto a bunk. 'It was Marian's wedding today, she's gone through with it and I can't find Robin...' He hesitated as the gang started to catch on. 'A-a-and I think he's mad, this is bad... this is really bad.' He stuttered to himself and the gang picked up their weapons.

John turned to face them. Him with his wooden staff, Djaq with her sword, Allan with his sword and Will with his axe. 'Let's go' He said firmly and they all made their way out of camp.

Much jumped up, 'Where are you going?!' He shouted vigorously and John spun around. 'To find Robin? We need him Much.' He shouted back.

Much huffed and grabbed his sword and shield. 'I hate this!' He muttered to himself and shut the camp entrance, catching up to the gang.

'How are we going to find him? Where are we going to go first?' He started throwing anxious questions at the gang hoping that he would find his master safe and sound as quick as possible.

Their pace quickened when they reached the outskirts of Sherwood. 'Hmm' Little John thought aloud. 'I think - I think maybe we should go to Marian, she might have seen him. You never know, he might be with her at the moment'.

'But she'll be with Gisborne?' Djaq questions curiously.

'We'll just have to keep out of sight. He might not be with her, the question is, will she be at Locksley with Guy or at Knighton getting her things?' Allan crooked his neck raising his eyebrows.

'Well, we'll find out soon enough' Will finished as they filtered into Locksley Village.

* * *

Locksley Manor ~ Marian's POV:

I made my way into Robin's house. I couldn't believe it. I was Lady Gisborne... I gazed down at the jewel encrusted ring that placed it's self onto my marriage finger. This was wrong... It was Robin's house. I would be sleeping in Robin's bed, with a man whom I did not love. It was hard hitting as Thornton and Sarah came to greet me.

'My lady' They both welcomed with such formality as they bowed in my presence. All I could do was smile sadly. What have I done?.. I thought to myself. I shouldn't be here... At least not in this way.

I shook off guilt and regret as they showed me to the Master Bedroom. I entered it and thanked the pair for everything and they left me alone in the room. I fell onto the bed and wept. It was weird to say this to myself, to actually admit it to myself but it was true... I missed him, Robin that is. I felt like a hole had been stabbed into my heart. I could tell I'd upset him, I remember the envy and remorse that filled those emerald eyes that I loved so much. He must feel heartbroken I thought to myself. My tears full of hatred for being so weak. I am a married woman now. I am Lady Gisborne. The thought made me tremble. I lept up off the bed and backed up into the wall in horror when a striking thought hit me hard. This would be my marriage bed. But it was Robin's bed. And usually on the first night of marriage the bride and groom would-... 'No' I said out loud. I can't do it. I won't do it. 'No' I said again aloud.

I wiped away the tears that had stained my white washed cheeks and pulled my trunk over. I started to sort my clothes out. Dresses in one pile, t-shirts in another and so on. I stayed like that for what seemed like forever when there was a thud.

I spud around to see what had made the noise and to my astonishment Robin was before me. His eyes, still glassy with anger.

'Lady Gisborne' He spat at me with utter disgust.

My eyes felt heavy and they gave in, allowing reams of salty tears to fall down my skin again. 'I'm sorry Robin' I cried, watching him.

His gaze didn't shift one bit, his emotion stayed the same.

'You made your own bed for this Marian. It's not me you should be saying sorry to. It's yourself. Anyway, I came over to say goodbye and enjoy your life in Locksley with your new husband'. He said firmly, his voice was still malevolence sounding. I hated it.

'Robin please don't go...' I whispered and shivered.

'Why do you always do this?' Robin recalled frustrated with anger and betrayal. He moved over towards the Huntingdon emblem which hung above the wooden carved bed. He fingered it slowly and carefully. I could tell he missed Locksley...

'Do what?' I yelled back pulling my hair back vigorously.

He huffed loudly and turned back to me, his eyes narrowed at me. I hated it when he looked at me like this... It was scaring me...

'Don't pretend that you don't know because you know damn well what you've done. I was a fool to be drawn to you!' He roared back at me.

I stood there with tears running down my face, my mascara must be everywhere, I stood there shocked.

'What?' I said in astonishment. Did he just say he was drawn to me? I thought to myself...

'Are you that naive? I said I was a complete and utter fool to be drawn to you! That's right, remember when I got down on one knee? Do you remember that?' He sneered back throwing a vase at the wall.

I jumped back and gasped.

He looked out the window with sorrow drawing over his face. 'I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen...' He whispered, still gazing out the window.

I felt terrible. If that's what he felt about me then I've ripped his heart into shreds...

'Robin...'

He turned back to me sharply, like my voice was a sharp dagger piercing into his flesh when I spoke his name.

'But now I can safely say you've shown your true colours. So now I reveal mine. Now, after all of this, I have finally come to my senses and realised that you, Lady Gisbrone' He spat my name out... 'Are a soulless, cutting excuse for a woman with no admiration for others who truly care about you. You toss out every single compliment one makes about you, you turn down every small invitation. You act as though you are high ad mighty but deep down, I've now realised all of this. Your just loathsome and I feel nothing for you'.

The words, the words were like bee stings... I stood there, my mouth wide open in shock. Is that actually what people thought of me? Oh lord no...

I closed my eyes and pulled my shaking hands to my forehead, pulling my hair back; again.

'Robin...'

His eyes blazed red again. 'No'.

'Robin please...'

'No Marian' He shook his head. 'There's nothing to keep me here anymore. Goodbye Lady Gisborne' He sneered.

'Robin don't go!' My voice breaking.

'No Marian, why should I stay? Everything I've ever had has been taken from me!' He shouted back at me.

Tears streaming down my face, I trembled and replied shrieking. 'Because of me! Stay because of me! Stay for me!'

'Why?' He replied simply but harshly.

'I- I-' I stumbled with words.

He shook his head again and climbed out of the window of Locksley Manor. 'This is goodbye Marian, it's time to grow up and accept our lot in life' He said and I watched him mount his horse and ride off into Sherwood.

I threw myself onto the bed again.

Life is usually so much fairer...

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS! **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IF I GET ENOUGH/POSITIVE REVIEWS! **

**XOX ONWARDS AND UPWARDS XOX**


	3. Chapter 3 - In Perfect Harmony

**Authors Note: Well here it is, Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed the chapters before, let me know what you think! xox**

Locksley ~ Guy's POV:

I pushed the door open with my right hand and shut it once I was fully inside the house. My house, it no longer belonged to Hood. He lost all rights to the house and lands when he become an outlaw... Everything belonged to me, I'd taken everything he ever owned or could have owned. I laughed to myself, smirking at the thought of taking Marian to the marriage bed tonight... I'll think of him when I do... I laughed again. Still, I could tell that after all this time, he still bared a torch of hope for her but now, now the flame had died, now she was mine; she was mine...

I walked into the main hall of Locksley Manor and then through to the kitchen. I witnessed the servants attending to their chores and jobs. Martha, the scullery maid was cleaning the floor in the corner where someone ha spilt something. It was most likely Sarah who had split it since she was cooking a stew. I must admit, it smelt lovely. Thornton was preparing the dishes and dinning wear ready to take to the table for supper.

I left the kitchen and made my way up the stairs, hoping to find my love. I entered the master bedroom which once belonged to Hood. It was then, I gazed upon her, she was lying on the bed, under the covers. I beamed a smile her way. She looked so peaceful, so, so radiant. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever set my cold eyes upon. I had so much blood on my hands that water could not cleanse but she could. She could save my soul with her pure heart...

I walked towards the bed and sat on the edge. I moved her hair from her silky skin, I then stroked my finger down her soft cheek. Her eyes fluttered open to focus on me. Her blue eyes bleached like forget-me-not petals ringed with deepest indigo stared at me, a smile grew across her flawless skin, illuminating her like an angel. She was so beautiful when she smiled and she was smiling at me! Me!

'Lady Gisborne, how was your sleep?' I said softly as I watched her sit up and rest against the back board of the wooden bed. The sun light gleamed in through the window, colliding with her gaze. I stood up off of the bed, 'I trust everything is meeting your standards? The servants looking after you whilst I was gone?' I asked, worried that she would be disappointed with any lack of qualities.

She smiled back softly and laughed a little. 'I am quite well, everything is perfect here, you do not need to worry so much about me Guy'.

I nodded. 'Good, and I do, not a minute goes by that I don't worry about you Marian. You don't know how much you mean to me'. I strode towards her and knelt on the ground, taking her smooth hands in mine.

'I love you Marian' I said it with true meaning.

She smiled back. 'I love you to' She replied and I lean't up towards her and kissed her on the cheek. I stood up and cupped her cheek in my hand. 'Do not worry' She added and pulled my hand away from her face. I sighed and stood up.

'I like worrying about you Marian' I said before making my way to the door. 'I have business to attend to but I will return shortly to be with you'.

'Very well, I will go and take a ride I think before dinner' She said and climbed out of bed. I noticed she was still in her wedding gown.

I tutted. 'You shouldn't sleep in that' I laughed. 'But you looked amazing today, I'll see you tonight' I added before closing the door behind me after she smiled back at my compliment...

* * *

Marian's POV:

I lay there in the bed for a few minutes staring into space, I thought to myself... Do you know what?! Forget Robin! If that's what he bloody thinks of me, then I'll show him, I'll show him how happy I am! I'll just have to encourage myself to find some deeper feelings for Guy... I'm sure they'll come soon... I hope?..

So I climbed out of bed and gazed into the long body-length mirror, I slid the wedding dress off and hung it in the cupboard. 'Hmm what to wear... I know, I'll put on my blue corset dress'. I thought aloud smiling to myself. I'm married now! What the hell, let's enjoy life... I pulled on the outfit and twisted my curly hair back into a bun at the side of my head, wrapping a ribbon around it, securing it. I wiped off all my make up I had been wearing before. Good job I'd wiped off the mascara before Guy came in... Once it had all been wiped clean I reapplied it.

I smiled to myself and told myself to get over Robin, new life, new love! And with that, I left the bedroom and made my way down the stairs to find Thornton and Sarah. I walked into the kitchen to find another girl cleaning.

'What's your name then?' I asked, leaning against the door frame gazing at the young lady. Her hair was a redish brown and it was pulled back into a tight pony tail. Her eyes were brown as well. She looked up at me and gulped. She was new here. I hadn't seen her before that's for sure. Seconds later after realising I was talking to her she stood up and bowed to me. I smiled in return.

'My lady, my name is Elizabeth. I'm the new scullery maid here, um, Sir Guy appointed me'. She replied hastily afraid I was going to bite her head off or something horrid like that. But to try and calm her and walked towards her, smiling.

'Well, nice to meet you Elizabeth, I treat all my servants like friends. I will not harm you' I grinned at her and I saw her relax a little.

She smiled back. 'Thank you my lady'. She said before dispensing back to cleaning the kitchen worktops.

I left the room and made my way towards the door when someone touched me on the shoulder.

'Lady Marian!' I spun around and a smile suddenly arose on my face. The young woman smiling back, excitedly.

'Sarah Thornton!' I shrieked before throwing my arms around her neck, embracing her. She laughed and hugged me back before we pulled away.

I smiled intentivly, 'My old friend Sarah, how are you keeping?' I asked her.

'I and well my lady, I hope you enjoy our company here!' She grinned back.

I pulled away a strand of hair that had escaped my thick bun. 'I will certainly! I'm off for a ride, I will speak soon?' I raised my eyebrows when asking the question.

She laughed. 'You and your horses! And of course!' Was the last thing she said before we departed from each others presence, her on her way to finish her jobs whilst I made my way to the stables and I picked out a grey dappled thoroughbred.

I saddled up the horse since Daniel was no where to be seen but that didn't bother me one bit, and then mounted my gelding, trotting out of Locksley Stables and then I found a bridleway to fit my riding needs!

* * *

3rd Person POV:

Guy approached Locksley manor stables and dismounted, leading his black stallion into a separate pen. 'Where is that stupid boy again?' He sneered and pulled the take off the horse hanging it up in the tack room.

He left the stables after brushing down his horse and into the manor. 'Where is Marian? Is she still out riding?' He asked Elizabeth who hurried to him with a silver plate with a goblet with red wine inside.

'Yes my lord, she left about an hour ago'. She replied without looking him in the eye as he picked up the drink and made his way into the study.

He groaned. 'It's getting dark...' He mumbled to himself and watched Elizabeth hurry away.

He sat down in a chair at a wooden desk and placed his drink on the table. He heard someone enter the house and he sprung up to open the study door.

Marian came strolling into the manor and she greeted the servants kindly. He never said anything nice to them when he came him. He watched her hug Sarah the kitchen maid and he sneered. He'd never hug one of them...

With that he walked out of the door and towards Marian, he spun her around and she gasped in shock.

'Hello' He whispered leaning into her.

'You scared me!' She grinned back at him. He lean't into her further and his head moved closer to hers. Her eyes were gaing into his, his into hers and he brushed his lips across hers. He'd dreamed of kissing her, fully, so many times before. He dreamed about kiss them lips often... The kiss deepened. It wasn't a kiss that she'd ever experienced before with Robin, it was a kiss that in a way had deeper meaning, more passion. She couldn't make out why. But she kissed him back. She'd told herself that she was to find proper, stronger feelings for him. And slowly... They were coming to her, as the kiss hardened the feelings grew stronger...

His arms laced around her waist and pulled her closer to him, their lips still locked completely. He wanted her so badly... As the kiss grew on, Marian gave in and slid her arms around his neck, stroking the back of his hair gently. Her right hand pulled from his hair and round to his cheek bone, she cupped it and stroked his stubble beard. She swallowed and pulled away from the kiss, opening her eyes. But she tipped her forehead onto his watching as his eyes slowly opened, his dark blue eyes blazed, showing strong passion. She could tell he loved it. If she admitted it, she did enjoy it... A lot...

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! **

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THAT CHAPTER! **

**XOX ONWARDS AND UPWARDS XOX**


	4. Chapter 4 - Pale

**Author Note: Here's the next chapter folks! Enjoy! Keep reviewing and letting me know who reads xox**

Locksley Manor ~ Marian's POV:

I awoke to the sunlight shinning in through the crack in the window, hitting the beading on my dress that I had hung out ready for today, it then sparkled out onto the wall. It looked beautiful... I craned my neck taking in my surroundings. I was in Locksley Manor. Seconds later I realised that Guy's arm was snaked around me, under my neck. I sighed and rolled over, he's eyes slowly opened and it was like a spark had been lit when he looked at me. His smile grew fast.

'Good Morning my wife' He gleamed and pulled me in for a tender kiss. His lips seemed so much softer from last night... I enjoyed the kiss and pulled away.

'Good morning Guy' I replied and smiled back at him, he released me and I climbed out of the warm bed, I slipped on my cream silk robe over my night dress which was made with matching silk.

'How did you sleep?' He asked kindly as departed from the bed himself, I took in his shirtless body... I turned back around and giggled silently to myself... I pulled my hair to the side of my face and replied, 'I slept quite well thank you' I smiled. 'I'm going to ask Sarah to make me a drink, do you want one?'  
He smiled back at me, 'Of course' He said before pulling on his leather jacket.  
I left the room and started to descend the stair case, 'Sarah are you awake yet?' I called to the kitchen and listened for a reply.

Shortly there was a reply, 'I am my lady, can I get you anything?' She called before appearing before me, drying her hands on a cloth, I've just been washing the dishes'. She smiled.  
'Could you prepare me and Guy a drink please?' I asked her politely and she nodded.  
'With pleasure my lady' She said before returning to the kitchen and locating some glasses, pouring some white wine into them.  
She walked towards me with the two glasses. 'My lady' She said before handing them to me.

'Thank you Sarah' I replied softly before making my way back upstairs into the bedroom which Sir Guy was in. I opened the door and strode into the room.  
'Thank you' He smiled before taking the glass from me. 'Will you attend with me to Nottingham today?' He asked without looking at me.  
'Of course, it would be my honour' I replied as I took the dress down from a hanger.

'Good, we leave at 11, it's 10:30 now so half an hour' He added.  
He walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead. 'I'll send a coach for you, I must go in early' He said before leaving the manor.

* * *

Highway Road to York ~ Robin's POV:

I ran, as fast as I could, my eyes bloodshot with fury... I was so angry. I heard shouting from the distance, but it didn't stop me, the world was a blur to me, I had nothing left to live for,nothing to keep me here. People thought it was because of the poor, that was the reason I had stayed but it wasn't. Well, part of it was but the true reason I did what I did was for her. My Wren... Gisborne was right when he said I could've gone somewhere else instead of staying in Nottingham, I was going to go back to war... I hated war but I was going to choose it again but I didn't. I didn't for her. And what do I get in return? Nothing. Betrayal. Heart-Break. Well, it was going to be all over soon... I'd leave Nottingham, leave her... Find someone else to share my life with... That would be hard though, I have grown to judging women by Marian... No. I'd have to learn not to... I was slowing down, to a quick jog when I heard the shouting again.

'Robin! Please come back!' It was Much, as per usual... I spun around sharply as the gang came skidding to a halt, my eyes glaring at them.  
'What do you want?' I sneered back, narrowing my bloodshot eyes at them. I saw the gang back down a bit. I got satisfaction out of them being afraid.

'Robin...' John stood forward, growling, clearly not afraid of me like the others, his staff signalling to me... I stood forwards into him and he didn't back down. 'Robin, don't do this' He growled again fiercely. I shook my head and raised my eyebrows mockingly.

'Give me that staff' I asked him, he frowned confused but handed it to me reluctantly. 'Wh-' Was all he said before I grabbed it and lifted it in the air, slamming it into his head, sending him falling to the floor unconscious. The gang gasped and Djaq was the next to speak.  
'Robin, we need you, the poor need you! Don't go...' Her voice was sad and her brown eyes to match.

'Stop holding me back!' I bellowed at them and they all jumped back; apart from John who was still on the floor beneath me...

'Robin!' Allan and Will yelled at the same time. I growled and glared at them. 'There's nothing left for me here don't you see? Marian's made her choice so I made mine'.

Before any of them could say anything I pulled my sword from my hip and put it at arms length. 'So like I said stop holding me back' I repeated. 'You'll have to go on without me.' I ended with before spinning around again and bolting off down the highway road again.

* * *

Nottingham Castle ~ Marian's POV:

I wandered down one of the castle's many corridors, I opened up the slip of paper that Guy had told the driver of the carriage to hand to me. I read it,

"_Lady Gisborne,  
When you arrive at 11 O'clock please make your way to the Grand Hall in your finest wear. Please no not be late.  
Sincerely, Guy." _

I smiled delicately, I was warming up to Guy, very fast. He wasn't all bad, I could see deeper into his soul, he wasn't like the Sheriff at all. He was kinder, compassionate. I could get used to being with him. Well, I had to. Leaving my thoughts behind I made my way to the Grand Hall. I greeted the guards who were posted on the doors outside. They nodded and allowed me to enter. I swallowed as I saw the Sheriff slumped in his chair, he narrowed his eyes at me. God, he did hate me indeed, and my father. But I guess he had to be civil with me, ish? I lumbered towards the seat that was situated next to Guy who signalled for me to sit.

Remembering my manners, I bowed before sitting. 'My lord' I nodded and he rolled his eyes. I sat in the wooden chair. And I heard the doors drift to a complete close. Vaisey stood up and greeted the rest of the lords and ladies who were also present.

'I have supreme news to enlighten you all with on this important day' He began... I watched as many of the lords shuffled in their seats uncomfortably. The Sheriff grinned showing his fake tooth.

'The Prince John will be visiting Nottingham tomorrow...'

The lords and ladies all gasped in shock. The Prince? Prince John? I watched as Guy frowned and gasped. That was something, if he didn't know about it then it was something to be worried about... The Prince was coming to Nottingham... Tomorrow.

* * *

**I HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHO'S STILL READING! **

**I'LL TRY AND GET CHAPTER 5 UP ASAP. **

**XOX ONWARDS AND UPWARDS XOX**


	5. Chapter 5 - Shot In The Dark

**Author Note: Thanks to those of you that have been reading this story so far! Please keep sending me your amazing comments about my story xoxox**

Outskirts of York ~ 3rd Person POV:

Robin was walking along the road towards York, alone with his thoughts. He had been thinking about starting a new life as someone else. He would work his way up and buy himself lands and a title, failing that he'd find a woman and charm her, it seemed to work every time for him. Regardless whether he was trying to charm them or not...

He suddenly snapped out of his mind and thoughts when he heard the clatter of horses hooves and wheels. He looked up to see the Prince's emblem on numerous guards' shields. He quickly scanned around his surroundings to try and find somewhere to take cover until they had passed but there was no way he would get to the trees before they passed. So instead he pulled over his hood and hoped that they would notice but to his fate, he heard them stop and a guard came striding towards him.

'Who are you? 'Ave I seen you before?' He shouted and began to pull his sword out to fight but Robin was to quick and sent him falling to the ground after a blow in the chest with his bow. Robin pulled his hood down it see clearly as dozens of guards came flowing towards him, within seconds they had surrounded him, swords at his neck.

'Put down your weapons Hood' One of the guards yelled and Robin did so sighing. They tied him up and put chains and shackles over his wrists, tying him to the horse and they set off again with the carriage.

Robin couldn't help but wonder whether the prince was actually inside that carriage or whether it was a trick or messenger. Sooner or later, he'd find out.

* * *

Locksley Manor ~ Marian's POV:

I was in the master bedroom changing into my finest silks, I slipped on a deep violet corset dress with a ball-gown like hemmed skirt. The sleeves were lined with silver floral beading. I let down my hair from the bun that has trapped it, allowing it to fall down over my shoulders. My thick brown hair curling down. I applied some subtle but appropriate make up to top off my outfit. I slipped on some shoes and put on my cloak, making my way towards the door.

I descended the stair case and found Guy standing by the door waiting for me a smile forming across his face. He motioned forwards and swung me into a elegant embrace. Tipping his head down to gaze into my eyes. I gazed into his. His eyes were so perfect. The piercing blue eyes gazed into my own, captivating me completely as I felt my self drowning in those great sapphire lakes and a feeling of calm swept over me. I decided it was time for that moment. I leaned in slowly, as did he. Both lost in each other's arms, eyes drawn to a close, our lips locked together in harmony. His lips were like nothing I've never felt before. His kiss so passionate, so warm... The only thought that ran through my head were those three little words that mean so much...

I pulled away gently and whispered the words that had been circulating through my head. I'd finally come to the conclusion that after all thought that had gone into it. I finally admitted it, aloud. I whispered them... 'I love you...' I slowly opened my eyes to see spirit and hope rise within his dark, possessive gaze.

'I love you to, I've always loved you. Ever since we were young...' He whispered darkly back. 'Shall we go?' He prompted, still awestruck. I nodded and he took my hand in his, leading me out and into his, well our carriage. We sat next to each other silently for a while until he finally spoke up.

'Marian, I think I should tell you where we're going now' He looked at me and I turned to take in his dark, conspiring figure that I had grown to love so much.  
'I think so to' I giggled back, childishly. But he didn't take offence, he grinned back intently.  
He slipped his hand into mine and I saw him look a little nervous. I smiled passionately and squeezed his hand. 'We are going to a party tonight, that's why I asked for you in your finest wear, you see; the prince is going to be present.' He finally announced and I gasped.

'The prince? Really?' My mouth wide, I couldn't believe that I would be meeting Prince John! I hated his guts to be honest, he'd corrupted the country badly with the King absent. I thrived him but it was still a shock to actually be in his presence.  
'Yes really' He laughed back at me. 'There's going to be some entertainment as well. 'We've lined up everything humanly possible for it to be the best night of the Prince's life. So if he speaks to you, please no not retaliate in any way as I have picked up that you do not favour him muchly?' He hinted for me to answer.

'It's true, I think he has corrupted this nation but I guess I can bite my tongue' I raised my eyebrows back and laughed. He laughed along with me and we continued the conversation until the carriage came rolling to a halt and there was a knock on the door to tell us that we had arrived at our destination.

* * *

Nottingham Castle ~ Marian's POV:

Once we had departed from the carriage. Me and Guy made our way up the steps, arm in arm towards the Great Hall. Before entering I could hear laughter and dancing from within. I hesitated as Guy lean't down to me and whispered in my ear. 'Try not to mention King Richard and make sure you please him' That was the last thing he said before we entered the hall...

I looked around taking in my surroundings, I saw a massive table cutting through the room in the middle, laid out with delicious food and drinks; a banquet. I could also see most of the Lord's and Ladies, prancing around the room to the music. I smiled and it warmed my heart to see them all happy for once and not under nail biting stress for once. I saw many of my old acquaintances as well. There was Lady Johanna and Lady Rochelle. I wasn't the bestest of friends with them, from my point of view but I was... Let's say, civil with them. But I'd rather not be in their presence. I carried on scanning the room until my eyes fell on two people at the heart of the room. Servants hovering around them, like flies around horse dung...

I recognised one of them to be the Sheriff of Nottingham and the other, I could only guess was himself; Prince John. Guy lean't down towards me again and reassured me that it was him and I nodded as we began our walk towards the pair. I swallowed as Prince John's eyes fell upon me. Soon we were before them and I curtsied elegantly and bowed my head. 'My Lord' I said, pretending to hold real passion in my voice but inside he was making me sick just looking at him.

A flash of torment and evil rose and it scared me but enraged me more. He spoke, 'And who are you?' He asked raising his eyebrows, clearly taking interest in me. I felt like throwing up. The Sheriff began to introduce me but the Prince silenced him sharply. 'No, I want to hear it from her' He allowed me to speak again.

'I am Lady Gisborne' I said. And he replied, 'Your first name?' He raised his eyebrows playfully. Dear lord, please tell me he's not going to act like I think he is? I hated it when men played around with me, trying to flirt thinking they could have me with a single click of their fingers. But once again I bit my tongue.  
'My name is Marian; Lady Marian' I added and smiled falsely his way, which thankfully he didn't pick up on but instead he picked up my hand and kissed it forcefully; winking! Oh no, I was seriously going to be sick if he carried on. He was so slimy it was unbelievable...

He sat back down and there were two more empty chairs. The sheriff was sitting at the Prince's left and and there was two seats to his right. Guy went to sit in the one closest to him but the Prince frowned, appalled. 'Um, I don't think so, Lady Marian will be sitting there. Won't you?' He grinned at me. I repeat; slimy!  
I smiled back and thanked him and seated beside him. I turned to face Guy and shook my head showing how displeasing he was being but Guy rolled his eyes and mouthed. _Just play along with his games and you'll be fine. _

I turned back to face the crowd and the trumpets blared three times before the Prince stood up, 'Bring out this evening's entertainment!' He voice sounded sharp as all the servants and guards moved to bring in the entertainment. I watched as a backboard was brought in and I gasped as a contraption was brought in next with a massive arrow on it. I winced at the thought of what tonight's ''Entertainment'' was going to be. I could tell that it would be entertainment for the Sheriff and the Prince; perhaps Guy. But what I saw next threw me...

My eyes grew wide and something shattered inside me as four guards carried out a cage with somebody in it. The person's hands was tied to a rope on the backboard and the oversized arrow was set alight. The Prince stood up, jumping up and down in delight.

'My Lords and Ladies. I present to you, tonight's entertainment. The execution of the one and only Robin Hood!'

My mind screamed, and I'm pretty sure my heart did as well...

_Robin..._

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER. **

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE!**

**XOX ONWARDS AND UPWARDS XOX**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hand Of Sorrow

**Author Note: So here's the next chapter for my lovelies, I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the cliff hangers ;) xox**

Notting Castle: Grand Hall ~ Marian's POV:

I couldn't believe my eyes, my finger nails digging into the chair. He hadn't seen me yet. I said I'd show him I was happy, and I'd live up to that decision but I couldn't watch him die and do nothing. I watched them finish tying him to the rope in front of the backboard and he looked up. I gasped silently as his eyes met mine. His eyes the colour of deep forest pools gazed at me, full of despair. I had to look away quickly. I was with Guy now. He was an outlaw, I couldn't risk it. When I looked back I watched him shake his head, he must've fully given up on me now. I couldn't let him die. I had to help him, but not for my own good, for the poor's. The poor needed him, his gang needed him.

I sat up and pretended to gag at the thought of blood and gore. I looked over to the Prince. 'Excuse me my lord, I think I'm going to be sick' I faked and I watched his lips turn upwards. He retched himself and flung his hand up, signalling for me to leave straight away. I bit my lip, holding back a smile before turning to Guy. 'I'm going to get some air as I feel a bit sick' I said and gave him a sad smile which he returned with a nod. I stood up and made my way out of the hall, Robin's eyes following me. I winked at him, hinting I had a plan. I mouthed, _''Until I'm back, dodge it!'' _He nodded and I hurried out of the hall, scurrying down the corridor and out of the castle gates, I then mounted a chestnut mare and cantered into Sherwood Forest.

I made my way to the Outlaw's camp and whistled, frustratedly waiting for a reply and decided to shout. 'Will you lot hurry up! Robin's in danger!' I screamed into the night sky and I heard trees and leaves rustle. My horse spooked and reared.

'Woah, woah woah. Shhh, it's alright, it's just us' Allan came creeping out from behind a tree and pulled my horse down, stroking it. I rolled my eyes and pulled on the reins, spinning the horse around. 'Have you got horses?' I spoke irritated. _God, why wouldn't they hurry up. _Allan nodded as the rest of the gang appeared with more horses and each one of them mounted onto them.

'So what's happened?' John asked from atop of a black gelding who snorted when he spoke. I spun my horse again and trotted off. 'I'll tell you on the way.' I called as the rest of them kicked on their own steeds and we cantered into the night. I explained the issue and we thought of a quick, effective plan. 'So, I'll go and get dressed into the Night Watchman costume whilst you lot get into disguises as servants. I want you to, once I've arrived and signalled you to, blow out the candles in the room sending it into complete darkness. Then I will fire a flaming arrow into the rope cutting it loose from Robin. Then you all depart and escape from the room. Will, Allan and Djaq you depart from the side room and down the shoot which leads out of the castle. John and Much you two grab Robin whilst there is panic and escape through the main gate. Got it?' I finished with the question.

They all nodded except for Djaq. 'What about you?' She asked concerned about my own safety. But I shook my head. 'Not to worry, I'll find my own way out through a window or something since I'll shoot the arrow from a beam on the roof.' I concluded and everyone nodded. We all departed from each others presence and I galloped towards Knighton, quickly changing into my disguise.

* * *

Nottingham Castle: Grand Hall ~ 3rd Person POV:

Robin was sweating badly, he could feel it running down his back. Who could blame him? He watched them as the lit up the rope around the arrow head as it went up in flames. His breathing growing rapid. He prepared himself to dodge it when they first set it off. A guard shouted the countdown. '3, 2,1' Robin breathed in and sucked in air ready for it... 'Now!' He heard the guard shout and the arrow came flying into the backboard with a huge thud. Robin opened his eyes and sighed with relief. He'd dodged the first firing. Where was Marian? He needed her right now, and the gang. He'd said terrible things to them... They wouldn't rescue him. The'd be a fool to attempt it. He didn't deserve saving. He looked up again, readying himself for the next open firing; bracing himself when I looked around to see if Marian was back. When he saw them.

He saw Much! He'd never been so happy in his life to see him. He then saw Will! Then John! They were all disguised. Good. Soon, Djaq and Allan appeared. And Much sent Robin a reassuring grin. Robin nodded secretly. The guard loaded the arrow back into the contraption and readied it for the next shooting when Robin watched as the gang blew out all the candles in the room. It all went into complete darkness and whispers began to get louder as panic started to consume the room and it's content.

Prince John cried out, 'What is going on fools? Get the candles lit again. I want my execution! Idiots!' He blared out forcefully. Robin could just about see Lords and Ladies start to panic even more and they started running around. Havoc arose. So this was the gangs plan.

Then, to Robin's surprise the candles were lit again and the gang blended in with the crowd. The Prince, Vaisey and Guy were looking around for a culprit vigorously. Robin got satisfaction out of it. Robin saw something in the corner of his eye and looked up at the structure of the roof to see a figure sitting on top of a beam diagonal from him. The Night Watchman. Marian.

Marian pulled up a bow and arrow. The arrow with a flame. She was a good shot. Well, she should be since she used to go to archery lessons with Robin when they were kids. She aimed precisely at the rope, careful not to hit his hands. That would hurt. And with one deep breath she let the arrow go. It flew through the air, gliding past guards and lords. It sliced through the rope that attached Robin to the backboard and the Gisborne shouted. 'The Night Watchman! Get him! Get Hood! Catch the Outlaw's! Now!' He bellowed to the guards who sprung into action. Allan, Will and Djaq nodded at Marian and made their way out of the side door which lead to their escape root during the event.

Much and John ran to Robin and handed him his weapons. They told him the rest of the plan quickly and Robin watched as Marian, carefully balanced, ran across the beams on the roof like a cat. She jumped onto a pillar at the end and slid down it. She ran towards Robin and the other two. They made a run for it but a guard picked up his own bow and arrow, firing a sharpened arrow into Marian's side. She screamed, piercing through the crowd and havoc. It all fell silent as everyone watched as she fell to the ground. Thankfully they hand't noticed it was her. But guards suddenly swarmed towards her and pulled her off the ground viciously. Robin shouted and his eyes blazed with anger. Much and John threw themselves at the guards who stumbled back. Marian fell backwards to be caught by Guy who plunged a sword to her throat.

'Night Watchman' He greeted her and the guards backed off allowing their master to finish the deed. But Robin instantly knocked an arrow into his bow and pointed it at Guy.

'Drop it.' He sneered at Guy. 'Let him go' He said, using 'him' instead of 'her' to keep her secret for as long as possible...

* * *

**HOPE YA'LL LIKE CLIFF HANGERS XD **

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE!**

**XOX ONWARDS AND UPWARDS XOX**


	7. Chapter 7 - Memories

**Author Note: Sorry I haven't wrote in a while! I've been revising and sitting loads of exams so haven't had time to write but they're all over now! Yipeee! xox**

Nottingham Castle: Grand Hall ~ 3rd Person POV:

Robin's eyes glared at Guy, but he just scoffed in return. Robin sneered back in disgust, god did he hate that vile creature. 'Robin what do we do?' Allan spoke up and Robin smirked. 'I do not believe in killing man nor beast... Vermon on the other hand' and with that he slung his bow over his shoulder and the arrow back, pulling his sword from it's belt in a strict, quick flash. The end directly at Guy.

About to fight, they all heard a shrilling battle cry, Robin recognised it straight away... 'Much...' He shook his head but gasped a few seconds later...

'ARRRG!' SMASH! Much came flying into Gisborne and smashed him round the head with one of the frying pans from the kitchen. It echoed as everybody watched silently as Gisborne groaned in agony and the dagger fell out of his hand releasing his victim and he fell to the ground slowly, his eyes closed slowly and with a thud, his head hit the floor...

'Come on!' Robin broke the silence and screamed at the gang to his command and he yanked Marian with him as they all escaped out of the castle. Unscathed...

* * *

Locksley Manor ~ Marian's POV:

'What were you thinking Marian?' Robin sighed in frustration and I spun around glaring at him, so fast it took Robin by surprise. 'What do you mean? I was rescuing you!' I threw back at him, ripping my mask away from my face.

'You could've got yourself killed!' He shouted and I watched the gang step back a few paces to give us time and space, they knew this was going to be bad...

I laughed mockingly, 'What? I've been doing this longer than you have! 5 years now Robin! How many years has it been for you? Huh? 2! I'm not made of glass...' I stated the facts and got the satisfaction of watching him dip his head slightly but it wasn't long before his glassy eyes rose again to seek mine.

'I know... Why are you doing this?' His voice hoarse and quiet. I frowned, 'Doing what?' I asked back at his raising my eyebrows and craning my neck. I watched him carefully, he licked his lips and began to reply. 'Everything, why do you have to do everything within the system, you married Gisborne? What was that all about?' His voice pierced through me like a dagger, he wanted the truth...

I swallowed and then sighed. 'Because I love him Robin, this is the truth and nothing but the truth, it's about time we grow up and learn to accept our lot in life' I stand tall and proud. I'd admitted it! I tried my best to keep my breathing under control, I had no idea how Robin was going to act. In the corner of my eye I could see the gang back away even more, Much rubbed the back of his neck, worried, as usual! Allan was biting his lip and they all turned away, they had decided to go back to camp obviously...

'I wish you could look at me and see the person you once loved instead of the person you have grown to hate, I may regret the way we ended, but I will never regret what we had...' Looking into his eyes was like downing in a pool of my own blood. His melancholy green eyes so hollow that it made my heart bleed. 'Tell me it meant something to you, those many years ago. Tell me you still think back to them and smile?' I shook my head, scrunching my eyes together in hate, my heart tearing into shreds. But I couldn't take back what I'd said, I had said the truth... Part of it, I was torn between the two... I hated it, I hated myself for it. I love Guy because I genuinely thought he could change and he did have a warm heart and a full cup of humanity, he just had to hide it at fear of his title and even his life. Humanity is a weakness, according the the Sheriff. I do not believe that, I think it makes you stronger. But at the same time, I still held a special place in my heart for Robin, he always had a way to make you feel good, he didn't care about his own life, he gave up everything for the poor and I knew that he'd do it one hundred times over before allowing himself to crush and burn... The only reason I hated him was because... No. I wouldn't go there, last time I did I went into floods of tears and depression for over a week. I thrived him for doing that... I dived out of my thoughts and feelings. I could only choke out a small, pathetic sorry... With that, he nodded. He wouldn't look me in the eye. He couldn't. I didn't blame him. I watched disheartedly as he made his way back to camp slowly and sorrowfully alone.

I turned my back to him and made my way into my own home...

* * *

Outlaw's Camp ~ Robin's POV:

I couldn't believe what she'd said. How do I make my heart start healing when it has never stopped beating for you? I closed my eyes and laid on the bunk in camp which belonged to me. The gang was watching me silently and carefully. They knew how bad of a temper I'd have if they mis-spoken or didn't tread carefully in this situation. You say that our love is nonsense. I tell you it is no such thing. For weeks and months it is a steady physical pain, an ache about the heart, never leaving one, by night or by day; a long strain on my nerves like toothache or rheumatism, not intolerable at any one instant, but exhausting by its steady drain on my strength... You were the only thing that made me who I am today... I became Robin Hood for you Marian... My only crime was loving you and my punishment was the broken heart you gave me when you walked out of my life... My emotions flew around me like shadows and regrets until Will spoke up , shattering my memories and emotions to a crisp.

'Robin...' He said unsteadily, afraid I would kill him or something? As if I would do such a thing... 'Yes Will?' I replied, still gazing into the roof, heartbroken.  
'Wha- What did you mean when you said you regretted the way it ended between you and Marian but you would never regret what you had?' He said it with a careful and just curious tone. I sighed and sat up to look up at them all and began to tell my story...

* * *

Robin's Story ~ Robin's POV:

We had been best friends since forever... People looked down on us, telling us all day, everyday that we should've been acting more grown up. It was always, 'Stop acting childish' and 'You shouldn't play with that boy Marian! Your meant to be a lady'. But we never listened to them. We would run around in the orchids for hours on end. We'd chase each other through corn fields. We'd ride and gallop until midnight. We'd take walks though the woods until our legs could carry us no further. We would pick berries until our baskets were full. And we loved every second of it. Marian... She was the most beautiful thing I had ever set my eyes on. But I couldn't tell her. It would shatter our friendship if she didn't love me in the same way I did her. But I could tell she did. I could see it in her eyes, in her smile when she looked at me.. She knew what I felt for her as well... But it could never happen. We could never happen. Because she was 14 and I was 16, she was to be wed to a boy of 18. If I remember rightly I hated him, his name was Fredrick of York. A scrawny, ginger haired boy with freckles. She thrived him as much as I did but her father and his had arranged it. There was no other option. So it could never happen. I would have to find love in someone else. Let go of the girl who made my life complete, I'd go to sleep telling myself one thing: ''If dreaming is the only way that I can be with you forever then I'd rather spend the rest of my life sleeping for somehow I know in my dreams I am with you''.

So that's how we spend our time, with each other, but nothing more than friends. And time flew by, before I knew it it was the wedding day of him and her... I plucked up the courage to tell her father how I felt about her and he apologised but what had been done was done. I asked if I could take her to the wedding and he agreed with me. But little did he know I was going to change everything...

Now here we are, I am on my black gelding, riding to the chapel, a few miles away since it was in York. Marian was sitting behind me, doubles on the horse, her arms and hands laced around my waist tightly. I could feel her steady, hot breath on my shoulder. I loved it... That's when it begun...

'Marian, I have something to ask you... I've been wanting to ask for a while now and I think this is the last chance I'll get to ask it' I hesitates and stopped the horse, turning to face her. I pulled out a box and opened it, it revealed a diamond encrusted ring. She gasped and quickly pulled her hand over her mouth. She was so damn beautiful...

'Marian... Will you do the honours of becoming my wife?' I asked her and she moved her hand away from her mouth, I have never seen a smile so big! But I'll never forget what she said next...

'Robin of Locksley...' She begun... 'I wouldn't be any happier in my entire life to become Lady Locksley. Robin, I will marry you!' She screamed and she flew her arms around my neck and her lips met mine for the first time ever. My first kiss with her. I'll never forget that either..

But years rolled by again and it was a week before our wedding. But I had a secret... Something she didn't know about. I dreaded the fact I had that secret and I went to her bedside one morning and watched her eyes hazily open, we kissed and then I began... 'Marian, I have something to tell you.. I am joining the war.. I go before the wedding...' I told her and I wished I had never have thought about war! I would miss my own wedding...

'What!' She shouted at me and leaped out of bed, she slid the ring off her finger and threw it at me. 'I never want to see you again Robin of Locksley!' That was the last thing she said to me before I left for war... That was the last time I ever saw her... Until returning...

'That's why Will, that's why I said them things back then. I'll never love another like I loved her. I still do. I'm a fool, for falling for her again and again...'

* * *

**SORRY IF YOUR EMOTIONS EXPLODED... THERE WILL BE MORE GUY X MARIAN SOON! I WROTE A LITTLE EXTRA FOR YOU IN THIS CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR THE TIME I DIDN'T WRITE! **

**XOXOX **

**!ONWARD AND UPWARDS!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Aquarius

**HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE EXTRA 1000 WORDS IN THE LAST CHAPTER ;) **

**THERE WILL BE MORE GUY X MARIAN IN THIS CHAPTER SO HAVE FUN XD **

**XOX**

* * *

Locksley Manor ~ 3rd Person POV:

Marian was sleeping sweetly in bed, tucked up tight under the covers as Guy stormed into the manor raging. 'I'll kill him! That's the last time Hood shows me up infront of the Prince John!' He roared like a tormented lion as he picks up a vase and throws it at the wall. It smashes into peices. Sarah cowers in the corner, careful not to get in his way, she knew not to speak when he has his tantrums. (LOL)

Marian came down the steps with a light elegance in her step, like a swan, an aura of concern about her.

'Guy, whatever is the matter?' She asked, her face riddden wuth a light concern. His fiery eyes looked upon her soft sapphire ones, a raging flame of torment glazing on his periphary.

"Hood, Hood is the matter!" he roared once again, the pitch in his voice growing and his tone ascending several octaves. Marian flinched as he tore down another vase and it shattered to pieces on the cold floor. She daren't move, she just watched and waited, waited for him to say something else.

Guy's POV:

I was enraged by the thought of Hood when I took down another vase and stared at it, sourcing out some more anger. But I couldn't...From the corner of me eyes I saw the white and cruved figure of Marian cased in that soft, linen duvet. Every curve of her body was defined, her beautiful hour glass shape, her shapely hips that I just wanted sculpt my hands upon. My eyes then etched up to her face, her creamy, milky and soft pallor and those rich red lips. The contrast reminded me of sweet memories of strawberries and cream... So sweet and tempting, just like Marian. I wondered if I could maybe just...If she would allow me to... -?

3rd Person POV ~

Marian was standing nervously still, Guy was deep in thought as he looked over her.. She was wondering what he could possibly be thinking so much about? After a while a soft, one sided smile crept onto his face, and he took one single step forward, closer into her space. Guy was now craned over Marian, and his hand gingerly rose to touch her cheekbones.

'I was blind with anger, but your beauty reveals peace.' Marian's lips where slightly parted when he said those words, and it sounded so strange coming from his lips. He was usually firm, shallow to other people... But to her, he was kind and loving... It was like two different people. Marian smiled back to him with a warm content, feeling flattered by the fact she had managed to calm him. At first, she could see he was leaning in for a kiss, and she then pulled back subtlety, thinking. She was still very upset about Robin and what he had said, and she wasn't really in the mood... But then Guy would wonder about her? Marian's thoughts pulled her away from the moment and when she regained her sense of reality, she realised it was a little too late to make a proper decision. His lips pressed upon hers in a mere scuff of acceptance, and Marian reluctantly gave him a slight entrance to her lips. She could see the change within him as the soft sweetness of the ask of the kiss, changed into the mocking pride kiss. His lips were strong, powerful and almost overbearing on Marian. She'd not fully adjusted to the difference of his kiss compared to Robin. Robin was sweet and gentle and caring all of the time with all of his kisses, and usually of a mark of respect he'd take his time with her. But here she was, finding herself being backed up the stairs, Guy's hands linked around her back to ensure she didn't fall. Rough out the whole ascension, he didn't stake for lips from her.

'You are beautiful Marian,' he began with a lusty voice as she guided her through the bedroom door, and then shut it behind himself, leaving only Marian and him in the room. 'So beautiful...' He continued with another, almost impatience lusty grunt and then forced his weight upon her, sending them both back into one of the four posters. Marian squealed lightly on impact, her eyes wide. This felt strange... Strangely good. A flash of guilt ran through her, part of her that conserved an undying love for Robin told her this was wrong, but the ambitious fun seeking side of Marian told her that this was amazing. She felt like a wild horse galloping free, and she couldn't be stopped. Now she was riding out the feeling, her hands running through Guy's thick mass of dark waves, crushing her lips on his. She felt his hands move the duvet down from her, the soft linen material gliding across her skin before hitting the floor, and she was left stood in her nightgown. The kiss didn't stop, in fact it became more fuelled. Guy pulled himself back momentarily and smirked, admiring Marian who was by this point flustered with exasperation. He then pushed her body down upon the soft bed, as Marian quickly propped herself on her elbows and watched him. He stalked around the other post of the bed and smirked slyly, his eyes lighting up like a wolf that has cornered it's prey. He didn't say anything, but he absorbed the fact Marian was biting a smile. With the excitement and anticipation of the moment around them, Guy took no time in quickly heaving off his heavy, leather jacket and bottoms, and then joined Marian on the bed, above her.

'I love you, Marian' was the last audible thing he spoke...


	9. Chapter 9 - Stairway To The Skies

**HEY GUYS, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER ;) WELL HERE WE GO, THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
ENJOY! **

**XOXOX**

* * *

Locksley Manor ~ Marian's POV:

I rolled over as the sunlight creeped in through the open window, it was cool but at the same time it was warm. It was sort of... humid but in a relaxing way. I felt a smooth hand sculpt over the side of my stomach, pulling me in as the fingers laced into mine. I heard a soft moan from behind and hot air cloaked the skin on my neck.

'Good morning Wren...' His soft, lusty voice made my heart melt as he greeted me, well; it did until he called me Wren. That was the name Robin used to call me by. That made my melting heart crumble in utter remorse. I sighed. I needed to forget, forget about Robin. So, shutting out my thoughts I craned my neck as his tender lips caressed the peach like skin on my neck. A moan escaped from my own lips and I whispered. 'Good morning my love'.

I turned to face him and our eyes locked. _When my eyes meet his gaze as we lay there, staring at each other, time stops. Those eyes are piercing mine, and I can swear at this moment he senses the real me_._ The one without the attitude, without the façade_. I was memorized by his steel like deep blue eyes, the colour of sun bleached the palest watery blue around the edge that ringed his dark pupil just like the eyes of a ghost yet so possessive and yearning. His hair, dark and lustrous, could almost have been mistaken for jet black. But the sultry deep brown could be seen around the edges and in its wily shine; anywhere the room's darkness didn't obscure. As he spoke to me, shifting his head slightly, the light seeped down his hair, barely settling on each strand.

'Last night was a real eye opener for me..' His voice thick and dark, it sent a shiver down my spine as his thumb ringed repetitive circles around the top of my loin. My gaze didn't move from his, nor mine. His mouth re opened as I blinked to take it all in, his cryptic, seductive groan let loose as he carried on. 'Last night... Was the best night of my life' He pulled me in as my chest pressed against his smooth abs. He dipped his head down to look at my, still my eyes didn't shift, his lips brushed across mine showing passion and humanity. 'I want to spend my life with you, even though you are tied to me through marriage. I want to please you, to cherish you. You seek peace in me. It's like I am two different people. You've made me a better person...' His voice was so quiet but powerful. I smiled and shoved my lips onto his. 'I love you' I whispered through the kiss as his hands slid down my hips and he pulled my leg over his hip...

'I need to go and visit the villages. I want to share some fruit with them' I pulled away. Guy gave me a seductive smirk and shook his head as he pulled himself from our four poster bed. His bare skin illuminating in the sun light. I ginned bringing my finger across his lips silencing him, I give him a playfully teasing grin, my eyes glistening as I slide out of bed and pull on my cream silky robe across my skin and made my way downstairs to make a cup of tea.

'Good Morning Sarah' I smiled warmly and hugged the young servant. She smiled and greeted my back. 'I'm going to make some tea and then get dressed. I think I'm going to take a ride out and then visit the villages with some fruit and pies.'

Sarah gasped, and lowered her voice, 'Has Sir Guy permitted that?' She asks with utter concern for her mistress and I shook my head smiling. 'He has no issues with it since I am committing no harm and breaking no laws'.

'That is good then, I bid you a good day my lady' Sarah makes a small curtsey and then she picks up some cloths and scurries past me to get on with her daily duties.

Guy walks into the kitchen and pours himself a goblet of wine. 'Really? Wine in the morning?' I laughed, shaking my head. He then walks over to me, flicking his hair into place. 'Of course, your not a wine person?' He replies taking his hands and wrapping them round my waist, bending down to kiss me.

'Let's just say not in the mornings' I grin back and I kiss his warm lips. It was only a quick kiss but it still was worth it. 'I've got to go now, I'll see this evening around 7. Depends what jobs the Sheriff has for me' He groans and kisses my forehead one more time, tracing his fingers down the side of my face. 'I love you Marian'. Was the last thing he said before leaving the kitchen and out of the manor house. I followed him to say goodbye.

'I love you too! Take care of yourself and please try not to hurt anyone' I called my eyes slightly sad. 1) To see him go and 2) Just because I knew some poor man, woman or child was going to have to have the pleasure of probably being murdered by him today...

I then finish my cup of tea and leave the remaining cup next to the wash bowl. To finally make my way upstairs and get changed. I changed into a blue corset dress with a turquoise skirt finishing at my ankles. Pinning two strands of my thick raven curls behind, leaving the rest of the ringlets to hang around my neck and shoulders. Securing a single pink rose to the right side of my fringe that was now clipped back safely, I left the bedroom and skipped down the stairs, jumping out of the door. I was in such a good mood all of a sudden, probably because of last night...

I made my way into the stables and detected which stall my silky chestnut, Andalusion was in. I opened the stall door, leading the mare out. She snorted heavily in appreciation as I fed her a smooth green apple. I tied her to a post and gave her a quick brush down with the grooming kit. After I'd finished, I slipped on the black saddle and secured the girth to the under side. She let out a soft neigh making me jump a little. She hated having her girth done up. Yet she loved to go out being ridden. 'There's a good girl' I praised. After slipping the bridle over her ears, sorting out the brow-band and then finally securing the throat-latch. 'There we go' I added before leading her out of the stables and mounting onto the saddle with aid from the stirrup closest to me.

I rode into Locksley and dismounted outside Will's father's house. He came out along with his son, Luke. He ran up to me and bowed before me. 'My lady!' He greeted with a gleeful grin.

'Hello Luke, hello Dan' I smiled back and turned back to the saddle bags that were full of fruit and pies. I pulled out a cheese and onion pie and a bunch of bananas and grapes. 'Here take these' I handed them to Dan but he shook his head.

'I cannot take these my lady!' He said with utter concern but I shook my head. 'No please, take them you need them more than me. I have to go now and deliver the rest to the other villagers'. I called whilst mounting again. She grunted as I plopped my right foot into the stirrup. 'Goodbye Dan, goodbye Luke!' I shouted as I rode off into the distance.

Sherwood Forest ~ 3rd Person POV:

Two hours later Marian had finished her rounds and was galloping up and down the hills in Sherwood. Her heart pounding ferociously, adrenaline streaming down her bones and into her gut. The sky and trees cascading into one massive blur of blue and green. The hot sun rays, hitting her skin, and making look so flawless as her raven curls flew in the streamline of wind. She couldn't care less about the fact she was wearing a dress. All she cared about was how good her day was going and the thrills of giving herself to Guy last night. She felt bad though... She had told him it was her first time, that he was her first but she'd lied. She had to after all. Especially since her first time was with Robin, it was the night he proposed to her. He climbed into her window and things just got off from there. But that was in the past. Her only regret was breaking Robin's heart; toying with it for so long... She wouldn't dwell on it because she was a new person now. She was Lady Gisborne.

An arrow came flying through the leaves in the trees and past the horses nose. The mare spooked, sliding to a halt and sending Marian onto it's neck which then caused the steed to rear, neighing. And to Marian's bad luck she tumbled off the neck and with a loud thud she hit the floor, a crack in her bones as she was sent down. She groaned in agony as the horse accidentally stood on her forearm as she came crashing down from the rear. Marian let out a shrill scream in pain.

Robin heard Marian's scream from the camp and leaped up, grabbing his bow and sword without thinking, he pulled the lever and ran out of camp. 'Marian!? Where are you?' He screamed in concern. He didn't care that she'd broke his heart, he loved her and he needed to help her no matter what the situation.

Marian lay there in agony her eyes rolling in her head. She could tell she was fainting and she knew, with the force of hitting the ground she had broken her arm, especially with René standing on it. The crack she heard topped it off. Her head fell to the side and her eyes came to a final roll then closed. René bent her head down in fear, knowing she'd hurt her mistress. Equestrians and their horses had bonds. Bonds that were unimaginable and unbelievable to non equestrians. She nuzzled Marian's cheek but her head fell to the other side lifelessly. She let out a splitting neigh in distress.

Robin listened for the neighing from the distressed mare and he followed Marian's tracks that the horse had left. Eventually he saw her in the clearing and he ran so fast to her, falling to his knees beside her. 'Marian...' He whispered as he gazed down upon her, he stroked her cheek and slid his arm under her frail neck and his left hand under her legs, picking her up into his arms. Robin carried her over to her horse as the rest of the gang came panting up to him.

'Marian!' Much cried in surprise. Robin nodded as John took her from Robin's arms so he could mount her horse. 'Give her to me, I need to take her to Locksley Manor. She needs to get to bed and I'll call for a physician. I'll tell Thornton that a local villager found her and he called for the physician. Give her to me?' He ordered and John reluctantly slid Marian into Robin's arms. Robin secured his right arm around her and the left hand clutched the reins to guide the horse. Within seconds he'd cantered off towards Locksley, then within minutes he was carrying her into the manor.

'Master Robin! you can't be seen here!' Thornton came running up to him in fear and his expression changed to shock when he saw who lay in his arms. 'Upstairs!' Her told Robin instantly and Robin carried her up the stairs around the hall and into the master bedroom where Marian and Guy had laid the night before. He pulled back the covers with his left hand and then carefully pushed her onto the bed, pulling the covers over her. 'She had a fall in the forest, I think her arm may be broken, she needs a physician but I need you to tell Gisborne that a villager found him and you called for the physician straight away, agreed?' He asked, eyes full of sorrow. Thornton agreed and Robin walked down the stairs.

'I'll be back to check on her, I need to go my men are waiting' He added.

'Call of the wild Master!' Thornton grinned back and patted Robin on the back. Outlaw or now, Robin would always be the rightful owner of Locksley, the rightful Lord and Earl of Huntingdon.

Robin laughed and left Locksley; back to his men. Much to his disgust...


	10. Chapter 10 - Restless

Nottingham Castle ~ 3rd Person POV:

"Enjoying married life Gizzy?" The Sheriff of Nottingham sneered in disgust. Vaisey believed that humanity was a weakness. Things like marriages and... children are distractions that would advert him from his path.

Guy scowled back in frustration and let out a hefty growl. "Yes. Actually" The man in thick, black, shiny leather manoeuvred around the great table in the middle and leant against the corner edge of the window. They were situated on the top floor of the castle. Gisborne gazed out of the window, his eyes scanning over the villages he could see in the distance. He could just make out Locksley Manor. Where his beloved wife was probably doing something that the Sheriff wouldn't approve of. She was changing him. Making him a better man. His humanity had started to creep back in. But he couldn't let the Sheriff know that.

Vaisey made a gagging noise and frowned. "You do not need a woman in your life Gisborne. Grow up. Power is the key! You shall not receive power from marrying a woman! They're lepars in disguise!' He cursed the words out like a irritant scab he was trying to distinguish from his thorny, crispy skin.

Guy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Instead of talking about my life. Can we talk about your plans for today?" Frustrated, Guy came away from the window and drew his attention to his master, his eyes clouding over with filthy darkness...

Vaisey grinned an evil sneer... "Come with me"... Vaisey leapt out of his chair and strode down the cold, stone stairs and downwards, downwards towards the dungeons where screams of agonising pain and fear circulated the thick, musty air that was filled with the smell of rotting corpses and dried decaying blood.

Guy followed him to the end cell and he smoothed back his greasy black hair, and laughed. He walked forward towards the man who was staring at the floor, eyes wide in fear. Well, Guy thought it was fear but he was being deceived. "What do you want here in Nottingham? Hmmm?" The voice was cold and cruel. His face showed no emotion at all, it was just a ghostly white mask.

"I had come from the Holy Land. I'm here to take revenge on an old acquaintance. Until your men got in my way..." The man visibly shook in his shoes, his voice thick with anger and vengeance.

Guy sneered an evil laugh. ''What is your name?'' The asked with a sarcastic sigh of frustration. The man replied with no hesitation. The man in black leather did not scare him. He'd seen many terrors in battle. "Carter. My name is Carter"

"You made a mistake here in Nottingham fool. Tell me who you are here to exterminate? Your an assassin are you not?" Without another word, he flicked his hand towards the marble steps, and the jail keeper turned his back dismissively to decipher the location of the jail keys and then brought them to Gisborne. His hands were thin, with pianist fingers, delicate and bony. Underneath a smart, tailor-made suit, his body was skeletal and thin. His nose was hooked and grecian, his eyes a cold, merciless grey. The man paced up and down slowly, deep in thought, his eyes flickering back and forth between the winter sky through the window, and the cold stone floor waiting for a reply.

The man inside the jail cell glanced up at Guy, with a sickening, dark sneer and stood up, grabbing hold of the bars he whispered with an insidious glare. ''Robin Hood. I'm here to kill Hood''.

Locksley Manor ~ Third Person POV:

Robin came rushing into the manor. "Thornton! Thornton!" He called and slung his bow over his shoulder, his eyes filled with shadows and regrets. He was burning up under the brown leather jacket he had newly deciphered from the market, the entire gang had, had a new make over with fresh clothing. (Like from Season 3)

Thornton came dashing into the kitchen out of surprise. "Master Robin! Why are you here?" He replied with hast and concern, he had never seen his rightful master so worked up before.

"Where is she? Is she still upstairs? Has she awoken yet?" Robin pushed out a trio of questions fast as his eyes flitted from Thornton to the stairs and bedroom.

Thornton took three seconds to take in the flurry of questions and then answered them to the best of his ability. "Yes, she is upstairs but no Master, she hasn't awoken yet, or she hasn't since I last checked". Without another word Thornton watched as the outlaw darted to the stair case and ascended it with force and within seconds he was up the stairs and rushing into the Master Bedroom where his Marian was bedding.

He flung open the door and bound in, his eyes settling down on the ghostly figure that lay under the pure white sheets. Robin paced over towards Marian and knelt beside the bedside. He lifted his finger and stoked the side of her soft, pale cheek.

"She looks terrible..." He whispered, then shook his head as Thornton stood silently at the door watching. "I mean... she never looks terrible, she's so beautiful but she looks so frail and weak..." He leant down into her and brushed his lips onto hers.

Thornton hesitated and coughed. "Master Robin, I really don't think you should do that, since she's married to Sir Guy.." He trailed off knowing that Robin wouldn't take any heed. If Robin had it his way he'd have Marian as his own.

"She shouldn't be..." Robin's voice cold and disapproving. He turned around to look at the servant. "I wish to be alone with her" He said with an emotionless tone. Instead of saying anything, Thornton just nodded and left Robin obediently and closed the bedroom door behind him.

Robin turned back to his true love and embedded his head into his arms. "Marian... I need you" the words barely came out as he let his emotions flood through him and tears began to stain his cheeks, he hadn't cried for years. Robin let the tears flow down his cheek bones as he fingered her thick raven locks. "Please come back to me... I'm sorry for all the things I said... I said I loved you... I swear I still do" He whispered...

Robin lay there for hours until there was a knock at the door. Thornton came running up the stairs and into the bedroom. "Master, you must hide, the physician is here, just to be safe he mustn't see you!" And then he left the room and back downstairs to let in the physician.

Robin moaned and pulled himself from the bed.

* * *

**SORRY FOR SUCH A SMALL CHAPTER, I HAVE JUST SORT OF RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS AT THE MOMENT AND HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO WRITE SO INSTEAD OF WRITING MORE I THOUGHT ABOUT UPLOADING THIS WHILST I WRITE ANOTHER INSTEAD OF MAKING YOU WAIT EVEN LONGER FOR THIS ONE **

**PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW WITH YOU IDEAS! THEY ARE MUCH APRECIATED! **

**XOX **


	11. Chapter 11 - Deep Within

Nottingham Castle: Great Hall ~ Carter's POV:

I stood in the 'Great Hall' although I don't see why they call it that because it isn't very great at all. It wasn't anything special. But I guess I wasn't here to admire the architecture... My eyes flitted between the two men who were situated at the end of a huge table, it very very big. They made me feel slightly un-nerved since their voices were low and they kept glancing at me and smirking vigorously. However, they and their blithering oaths very no match for me and my skills from the Holy Land. I smirked to myself.

They stood apart and the Sheriff sat in this great oak throne like chair. The man in black stepped aside of him and began to talk. "What is your purpose of killing Hood?". He sneered at me and I decided that once the deal was done, if they accepted my contract then I would leave as soon as I had killed my arch enemy.

I shuffled in the space and stood upright with pride. "He stabbed me in the back in the Holy Land, I'm here to take vengeance like I said before. Do you want me or not?" I said bluntly getting sick of the questions and answers they were presenting.

Vaisey's expression changed. "I like this man a lot Gisborne. Why can't you hold more fire in your belly? Huh?" He mocked the man in black which I had now found out was called 'Gisborne'. He glared back at the Sheriff and then his eyes pierced my gaze. He didn't like me. I didn't like him.

The Sheriff Viasey jumped out of his seat; literally jumped... "RIGHT!" He began and I leapt back in surprise. I didn't think that old man could move that fast... "I have a proposition for you!" His face was full of malevolence and darkness. He was pureeee evil.

"I'm listening" I said.

He replied in no matter than half a second. "I want you to kill Hood. It would do us both a favour. But, I also need you to retrieve a document of paper, this document is very important and you must tell no one you have it, once you have it with a dead corpse you bring them both to me."

I nodded and frowned. "What's in it for me? I mean, obviously killing Hood but the document?"

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "Didn't think you'd do it for free. I will pay you 500 pounds for Hood dead and the document in one piece". His voice had a certain tone that warned me that I had to agree and if I failed... Well lets not go there.

I nodded and turned to leave the castle. It was now dusk. I'd have to wait till the morning. I thought to myself on the way out of the portcullis. No, I wouldn't wait until morning, I'd go now, he'd be hard to take down in daylight. I just needed to find his camp...

Locksley Manor ~ Third Person POV:

Robin was hanging outside the window on the ledge, his fingers turning white. "Hurry up, I can't hang here forever..." He grumbled to himself in boredom. He couldn't hear a thing from out there so he had to entertain himself by wondering what the gang was up to. He remember he owed three drop off's today... Finally, Robin heard the physician say his goodbyes and a door shut. He pulled himself up and over the edge of the window ledge and rolled onto the floor. He quickly got up and brushed himself down, moving towards the bed again.

Thornton came up and into the bedroom shortly and his eyes looked sad. Robin prepared himself for the worst and glanced back at Marian her eye lids shut. "What did he say?" Robin choked the words out with force and gulped. Thornton moved himself to the end of the bed and cleared his throat.

"The physician said that she has gone into a short-term coma. It means that she cannot hear or feel anything that is happening around her. He said it's probably because she fell and hit her head. She has a massive slice down the side of her forehead. I'm guessing you didn't notice it cause her hair is over it..."

Robin scrunched his eyes up and flinched. He squeezed her hand into his and he gently stroked the hair from her left. He gasped in horror and gritted his teeth. A dark read, jagged and deep cut that had sunken into her forehead. It started at the top of her forehead on her hairline and trailed down to the corner of her eyes. Robin noticed that she had dark circles around her eyes and really pale skin. The skin around the gash was red and raw, defining it. Robin bent down and kissed the other side of her forehead.

"The physician said it's not that bad though, it will only last a couple of days, since she is young and strong her body will fight back. They say that talking to them helps, they can't respond but sometimes they can hear. Most can't but she's a special one young Robin, take care of her" Thornton smiled warmly and closed the door behind him leaving the two alone once more.

Thornton came rushing back in when Robin heard the sounds of horses hooves cantering and stopping outside the manor. Robin leapt up and Thornton motioned to the window. "Sir Guy is back, you must leave master, the window, be careful!" He whispered in case Gisborne had heard him and Robin nodded. Thornton nodded back and shut the door again, picking up a pile of washing and taking it downstairs casually as Guy came into the manor.

Robin ran back to Marian and kissed her on the lips once more. "I'll never stop loving you Marian..." He whispered into her ear and stoked the right cheek and then he straightened the bed covers around her really quickly, leaving no evidence of him ever being there. Then he grabbed his bow and quiver, jogging to the window before taking a quick look around to make sure nobody could see him, to his luck, it was almost pitch black which gave him another secretive camouflage and then he climbed out of it, and down the beams of the building; jogging away from it and disappearing into the forest.

Locksley Manor ~ Third Person POV:

Guy came into the manor and shut the door behind him setting the lock into place. "Good evening Thornton". He greeted him and smiled genuinely. "Where is Marian?" He asked his servant whilst taking off his leather cloak and placing it onto a cloak rack. He slipped off his boots and unbuttoned the first three fastenings of his suit; turning to face him.

Thornton hesitated and began. "Master... Her Ladyship has taken a fall whilst riding this morning. A young woman found her in the forest, it appears she had taken a short cut into the villages. Luckily, the woman had a cart and carefully brought Marian back here. I called for a physician immediately." He waited for a reply as Guy's expression changed.

"What did he say...?" His tone was flat and blunt.

Thornton looked to the ground again and told him, "Pitts' said that she was in a short term coma, she had hit her head very head when she fell and she has a shattered right arm and a very large cut on his forehead. she shan't waken for a couple of days." He waited for Gisborne to explode.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL FOR ME AS SOON AS IT HAPPENED? I'M HER HUSBAND AM I NOT?"

Thornton stepped back in fear. "My Lord, you are, forgive me" He didn't see the point in making an excuse because the truth was, Robin was here, he couldn't let anybody know.

Guy sneered and too a deep breath. "You are forgiven, where is she?" He said, his voice calming. "In her chambers my Lord." Thornton replied obediently and retrieved the washing as Guy went up the stairs and into the chambers to find his beloved wife.

Sherwood Forest: Outlaw's Camp ~ Carter's POV:

I tracked footsteps in the dark with a lit torch and followed them to a rocky cliff. I gazed up at it in the darkness, a sword in my hand. I traced my fingers along the wall. There had to be a special handle you had to pull... There was a thud as a stone fell to the floor, my hand smoothed into the crack. It clutched something thin and cold... I pulled it and a massive door opened to reveal a camp. I heard the snores from inside. The Camp.

* * *

**SORRY FOR ANOTHER FILLER LIKE CHAPTER, JUST THOUGHT IT BUILDS SLIGHT TENSION TO WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN SOON!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I KNOW WHO'S READING STILL **

**THANKS!**

**XOX **


	12. Chapter 12 - Caged

Sherwood Forest: Outlaw's Camp ~ Carter's POV:

I moved my feet forward. Left. Right. Left. Right. The leaves crunching beneath my feet. I tried to stalk into the camp as quietly as I could. How many were there going to be? 5? 6? More? I knew he had a gang but I didn't really do much background research. My blood boiled. I was here. My enemy... the backstabber... The man that murdered my brother! Sweat beaded along my brow-line as I placed my right foot onto the wooden floor which marked the entrance to the camp and then I picked up the left one. I moved past a large man with a horrific beard and a skinny one with a large nose. I think it was... Allan-A-Dale? and... Little John! That was it. My eyes scanned along in the dark looking for Locksley.

With my sword in my right hand I made my way to the back of the camp, I could hear rhythmic snoring and I wiped the sweat that had formed from my head with my left hand. The moonlight seeping in through the cracks in the roof. My eyes widened as I saw a dark figure laying across a bunk and his bow and quivers were spread across the floor beneath him. As I became only a metre away from him, his eyes started to twitch. His breathing became rapid and his hands started to waver around by his sides. He was murmuring things. Names I think they were.

_'Marriaan...Need...I'm...Sorry...Much?...If I don't make...tell...her...I love...her...Much?...Marian...My Marian...' _I stood there for a few minutes listening to what he was saying. Nightmares. Our punishment from the war. I got them every now and then as well. But who was Marian? I knew who Much was... He was Robin's lieutenant in the Holy Land. His servant. I shook myself mentally. I needed to stay on track. Focus.

I stepped one more step closer to Robin, I saw a paper document lying beside him and I slipped it into my own. His eyes opened in a flash they widened as he realised I wasn't meant to be here. He sat up quickly and went to grab his weapons but I was quicker than he was and I pushed a cloth over his mouth. It was washed with a potion that sends them into a sleep light state. He struggled to get free for a few seconds but his eyes started to close and his body became limp as it fell back onto the bed. I released the cloth from his lips and I tied his hands up with thick brown rope. Then finally, I slipped a bag over his head. I picked him up by the waist and threw him over onto my shoulders. I retrieved my sword from the bunk where I had left it to secure the rope around his wrists and I quietly stepped around the junk on the floor and made my way out into the woodland.

I closed the camp back up and began my trek back to my chosen place where I planned to finish the job.

Locksley Manor ~ Marian's POV:

It had been three consecutive days since the accident. I couldn't remember how or where it happened. My hearing was hazy but I could make out the soft tone from a man who I guessed was sitting beside me. 'Marian? Can you hear me? Apparently even though your in a coma... You can uhh... still hear me?' It was Guy. I heard him moan and sigh. 'This is ridiculous!' He said it with such frustration. I needed to tell him that I could hear him. Tell him it was all going to be just fine. That I was going to be fine. But I couldn't I felt like something was weighing me down. I twitched my fingers slightly. I felt them brush the covers. I couldn't be in a coma? I swallowed. If I was then I wasn't now!

I tried to speak but instead I coughed and spluttered. I felt Guy move really quickly and his hand cupped my cheek. 'Marian?'! Marian wake up! Thornton! Quick!' I heard him shouting as I peeled my eyes open with force, it hurt so much, my head throbbed and my arm ached. 'She's awake!' I heard him scream with delight as I gazed up at him, my eyes started adjusting to the lighting and the surroundings as I stared at him. Once they had focused I noticed that Guy had been crying. His skin tarnished with red blotchy patches around his eyes. Tears brimmed his eyes again as his lips came crashing down onto my own. They showed passion and hurt. It must've killed him with my like this. He looked like he hadn't slept a lot.

'Guy?' I forced out a whisper, my voice weak. I felt weak. I hadn't eaten in days. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the door flung open. 'Lady Marian!' Thornton cried as I smiled the best I could. 'Thornton' I whispered again. My arm felt heavier than the rest of my body...

I tried to lift it as I struggled to sit up. I let out a shriek as pain shot through my arm. I felt dizzy. 'My arm...' I said as I gazed down at it and pulled it closer to me to hug it. There was white bandages wrapped around it, there must've been about five layers. There was also a sling around my neck securing my arm in a specific position. I frowned with anger and frustration and fear. I was scared. If I was honest. I was really scared.

Guy found and squeezed my hand with reassurance. 'You've broken it' He said it and bit his lip as I groaned and flew my head back against the backboard of the bed. I flinched again as my hand flew into the air and traced across the right side of my forehead. Bandages. 'My head?' I asked wanting to hear what I'd done to it.

Thornton spoke this time. 'You hit it when you fell and you cut it on a sharp rock. t's a pretty deep cut so don't go prodding it!' He warned with a sympathetic smile.

I slipped my legs around and off the bed. 'I need to get up' I struggled to my feet and clenched my teeth bearing through the pain. Guy's arms whisked around my waist protectively. He frowned and raised his eyebrows.

'Do you really think that's the best thing to do? You should rest?' He told me, it was more of a commandment than a suggestion or question but I shook my head.

'I'm not tired though' I replied as I slipped my hand into his. He laughed and replied, 'That doesn't surprise me! I think you've slept enough!' He sighed and helped me downstairs and into one of the chairs.

'Give me a day and I'll be back to normal' I said cheerily. Genuinely believing that Ii could do it. I could get better in no time!

Clunn: Village Barn ~ Third Person POV:

Carter sat there sharpening his sword blades against one another. The metal scratching and making a very high note.

Robin stirred as the noise awakened him. His eyes opened. He stared into the roof, it took him no longer than a few minutes to realise where he was. He tried to pull his hands away from each other, remembering the events of last night. But he couldn't. I stared down at them realising they were tied together. He was laying on the ground. I rolled over and craned his neck to look at Carter.

'You! What are you doing with me?' He growled with anger as Carter smirked and laughed mockingly. He pulled himself to his feet and walked over towards Robin. He pointed his sword at Robin's neck and pushed the blade into it. Not enough to cut him, but enough to make him think. And quickly. 'Your going to kill me? With no way of protecting myself? Are you worried that if you allow the battle to be fair that you won't win? Coward' Robin spat the words out at him as Carter shook his head with a sneer to follow with it.

'Just wanted to watch you squirm before I allowed you to fight back' He laughed and thrashed the sword down across the rope that had tied Robin's hand together.

Robin leaped to his feet and grabbed the second sword that was next to where Carter had been sat before. He put it in front of him and they stood in front of each other. And the smashing sound of metal colliding began...

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER AND THOUGH I'D LEAVE IT WITH A SHARP CLIFF HANGER :D **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **

**XOX**


	13. Chapter 13 - Bittersweet

Locksley Village ~ Marian's POV: 

Heat pushed in on me, I felt as claustrophobic as cat in a box. The umbrella cast a pathetic patch of shade and did nothing for the almost overwhelming humidity, it was like breathing in bath water. Despite being as motionless as a rag doll in the creaking wooden deck chair, sweat rolled down my forehead washing mascara into my eyes.

The perfume of the roses took me back in time to a transitory evocation of summers past when I was younger, when I used to play in the gardens and forests without a care in the world. I pulled myself from the deck chair with my arm wrapped in a sling. I smiled to myself as I saw all the young children running around the village playing tig, without a care in the world. It was so damn hot! I was melting in this heat.

Guy came out of the house with a goblet in his right hand, I couldn't see him but I could sense his presence. I leant on the porch with my good arm and I felt a strong arm lace around my waist and a goblet was placed beside me on the wooden beam. My hair was pulled to the left side of my neck and I felt hot breathe near it. I craned it to the left as his warm soft lips traced down and he slipped the sleeve of my dress down and carried on, stopping when he got to my shoulder. His hand moved up from my waist and onto my cheek. He carresed it gently and I leant onto him. 'Hello' I whispered and smiled.

'Hello' He replied with a seductive tone. I spun around and wraped my good arm around his neck, moving the stands of hair at the back of his head between my fingers. It was so thick and lustrious... My eyes dropped to his lips and back up again into his eyes. He took one hand away from my side and moved the hair from the left side of my forehead revealing the deep, bruised cut that had scarred my creamy flawless skin. I studied his eyes, trying to pick out the emotions within them. It was usually so hard to decipher his emotions but this time I retreived saddess and loss. I spoke up first. 'What's the matter?'

He replied after a hesitant sigh and he moved his arm back round into the grove of my curved hips. 'I'm so sorry'.  
'What do you mean?' I said with a frown forming across my face.  
He shook his head, 'I have to go away for a while. I do not want to leave you'.  
'Why?' I said it with a thick toneless and scratchy voice.  
He groaned with frustration. 'Business Marian! I cannot tell you, why must it be so difficult?' He pulled away from me and I pulled him back to me and I placed my forehead against his, looking into his glassy blue eyes. 'I'm sorry, I love you, when do you leave?'  
'I love you to Marian, just before dusck tonight'. His voice dropped. 'For two weeks'.  
I bit my bottom lip hard. 'Ok, I understand' I said before kisses his lips quickly and going back into the house.

Clunn: Village Barn ~ Third Person POV: 

The swords smashed together with force. 'Why are you doing this?' Robin shouted at his opponant as he blocked his left side, he circled his sword around and kicked Carter's stomach and he stumbled back.

'Revenge!' Carter screamed back and flew into Robin, he smashed Robin's sword up, swinging Robin around and putting him into a headlock.  
'What?' Robin shouted back and then he kicked back into Carter and swung around releasing him, he put his sword infront of him in defense.  
'Because you murdered my brother! You abandoned him in battle and let him die!'  
Robin spat on the ground in disgust. 'And what was this brother's name?' I said calmly, watching his moves carefully.

'James, you killed him so now I'm going to kill you, I've been waiting for this moment for years, trained myself to be the best and everytime I killed. I imagined I was killing you'.  
Robin laughed mockingly. 'I hope it lives up to expectation then Carter!' Robin had found out this man's name, he remembered James. James Carter, he was a fool who had himself killed...  
'It will!' Carter screamed with anger and his eyes blazed and his heart pounded as he ran towards Robin, sword in his hand. He slashed it side to side.

'I remember James! He was a fool! We told him not to strom into the village but he didn't listen! He commanded that squad. He wasn't the only one that died that day. John Lucus and Finn Matters died trying to save him and the rest of them died in the actual battle!' Robin rushed forwards to block the severe thrashes.

'No!' Carter screamed back, bring the sword down onto Robin's head but he quickly blocked it. 'He was a hero! And you killed him!'  
'Your right! I didn't he died because he stopped listening he thought he was invincible.' Robin defended himself.

'No. The stretcher bearers told me the whole sotry. You killed him. Now you'll pay' He repeated and Robin shook his head and came to a hault.  
'I told them to make up a story so that his family would beleive he was a hero. He was a hero just not on that day. And I held him in my arms when he died! He told, 'Tell me I didn't cry! Tell them I was laughing on the wrong side of my face!'' Robin shouted back and pushed his sword into the ground. 'And if you still beleive that I killed hima nd I'm lying then kill me now'.

Robin opened up his arms showing no defence system and Carter moved hsi sword around in a circlular pattern. He thrusted it forward and held it at Robin's neck. Robin let out a sigh of releif as Carter fell to the ground on his knees. 'Help me Robin! I'm a monster...'

Locksley Manor ~ Third Person POV: 

Guy had packed all of his things for the journey and his two weeks away. Sarah and Thornton carried out his luggage behind him as they left the manor and make their way towards the carriage. Marian came out short after and Guy leant down. He kissed her lips multiple times and he stroked her face. Finally, he brought her in for a warm loving embrace and then she left her side and climbed into the carriage. Marian let out a few tears and quickly wiped them away as she watched the carriage go off into the distance. She made her way back into the house...

* * *

**HIYA GUYS, SORRY FOR ANOTHER FILLER! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS BECAUSE THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE WORDS AND CHAPTERS I'LL WRITE WITH JUICY EVENTS XD **

**XOX**


	14. Chapter 14 - Pearls Of Light

**WELL GUESS WHAT GUYS?! I'M ON MY SUMMER HOLIDAYS NOW WHICH MEANS MORE WRITING XD HAHA ENJOY! **

**XOX**

* * *

Locksey Manor ~ Marian POV:

I was sitting on the bed making my own jewellery that I planned on giving to the villagers so they could sell it on if they wanted when there was a knock on the door. Thornton answered it.

'I'm here to total to Lady Marian.' The person at the door said it with pride and confidence and I leapt from my bed, intruiged by the visitor. I elegantly descended the stairs in my dark forest green dress with cross stitched sleeping the beading along the cuffs and neck line. I married at the manor door and I witnessed a young man in a messenger outfit. He smiled when he saw me and I smiled back, flipping my dark hair over my shoulder.

"Lady Marian" He greteed me with a warm nand and smile. He handedcreamy ivory envelope. I took it from his grasp and thanked him. He spun around and left with after saying goodbye and I made my way back into the manor and sat at the large table in the main room of the manor beside the fireplace however it wasn't currently lit because of the heat.

I studied the fancy laced hand writing across the front of the nvelope. I didnt recognise it one bit. Who could it be from? I thought to myself. I found the letter opener and sliced the top of it open, I carefully peeled the two sides open and located the piece of paper, pulling it out of the envelope. I opened up the card and realised it was am invitation. Pit read:

'_To__ Sir Guybof Gisborne and Lady Gisborne, _

_You are formaly invited to the official Summer Nights Party. _

_It shall take place on the 20th July at 8pm until late. _

_It shall be held at Lady Noelle Lange's manor in Woodsford. _

_You are informed to dress appropriately for the occasion. _

_Kinds regards, _

_Lady Lange' _

I gasped in shock. I'd never been to the SNP befoIt was was one of the very few major exclusive VIP like parties. Only the high status nobles were invited to these... My heart skipped a beat. But Guy wasn't able to attend... It was on Saturday. Should I go anyway? It was addressed to both of us so... It would be rude not to turn up and I really wanted to go. I'd made up my mind. I was going. I'd need a dress. Forget that, I'd need an entire new outfit. These nobles were loaded with money so they'd be wearing £300 dresses, diamond studded earrings and necklaces with enadiquit hair styles. I needed to go shopping. And fast.

I realised I'd been sitting there for a good ten minutes starring into thin air and mentally shook myself and jumped up the the seat, I pushed it under the table and grabbed the invitation. I quickly read the bottom: '_When arriving, be sure to hand theinvitation to the guards on the door.' __  
_

Right, I had work to do. I traipsed up the stairs quickly and pulled on my leather boots, under my dress and slipped thlien vitamin into a shoulder bag along with some money that I had been saving. It was meant to be for the poor, money I'dretooled from the sheriff and Gisborne a while ago before i became his wife. But I could get more I guess. There was about £200 in total. I left the manor and said farewell to Thornton and Sarah.

I went into the stableany the side of the manor and saddled up my red roan gelding. I slipped on the bridle and mounted onto his high back. The stable hand Daniel had been busy plaiting all of the horses tails and manes so the horse I was riding now had a fluffy, wavy mane and tail. It look lush. I padded his shoulder and praised him. 'Good boy Gatekeeper', and with that I trotted out of the stables and along the north road. I needed to find a good seamstress and dress shop. I planned on going to Something Special. I was good friends with the seamstress there, her name was Pippa. The dresses there were gorgeous so that's we're I was heading.

As I was riding along the north road to York I pulled out the invitation again, I forgot to look at the back of the perfectly handwritten peice. It said:

_'The event will last for a total of 3 nights and days so be sure to bring bedding wear and any other essential needs. _

_You shall be provided with a room to stay in. _

_In case you are in need of this information, tcur current nobles that have been invited to this event are as follows: _

_- Lord and Lady__ Bell_

_- Lady Hayes _

_- Lord McCafferty _

_- Lord Hollis _

_- Lord and Lady Gisborne _

_- Lord and Lady Pearson _

_- Lord Whittaker _

_- Lady Crenshaw' _

I smiled, there wasn't many going, a total of 12 people well... 11 cause Guy wasn't going to be there. I knew a few of them. I knew Lady Noelle Lange, the host, she was so beautiful, I guessed she hadn't married yet. But that was because she chose when she was going to be married she wasn't one to mess with.

I knew... Lord Hollis, his first name was Joshua and I also knew Lord and Lady Pearson. Also known as Thomas and Reed. But that was it. I didn't know the rest.

I slipped the invitation satisfyingly back into my bag acame came onto the outskirts of York. I rode into the city to find the shop I was looking for. I was riding for about half an hour before I found a small street filled with shops and loads of people crammed into the streets. The noise was horrific, people laughing, talking shoutIng everywhere. I realized then that it was market day here in York. After all it was a Thursday. Back in Nottingham ours was on a Wednesday. I snaked in and out of the crowded street and finally found Something Special. Idismounted my horse and tied him up outside on a post that was specifically made for horses.

I entered the shop and the doorbell rang. A small lady came hurrying towards me. 'Hello there love, what can I help you with? My name is Pippa Legacy and I am the seamstress and rightful owner of Something Special.' She had a vibrant ring totheir voice and I smiled, parting my hair from my eyes. She gasped in shock as she realized who I was. 'Lady Marian!' She bowed before me.

I laughed and she ducked her head, ashamed incase she'd offended me. I smiled, 'Pippa! Less of the formality you and I are friends.' I shimmed back to her and went in for a hug, pulling her in. She laughed in return. 'Well what can I do for you my Lady?'

I strolled past loads of gowns and dresses displayed around the shop, my eyes scanning theindividual ones, 'Im looking for a dress' I said stupidly.

She laughed, 'Well you've came to the right place, what kind of dress?'

I turned back to face her, 'I need a unique one, that no one else will have, I'm going to a very exclusive party and I need to be original. I need it to be bright and fancy, flirtatious and showybut at the same time elegant and lady like.' I described it as best as I could and she started to walk back and forwards thinking. she soon turned back to me grinning. I think Ihave just the thing, let me work my magic my lady and I'll get you a dress with all of those things in.'

I smiled. 'Dont mean to burst your bubble but I need about 3 of them...' I flinched incase she would refuse but her eyes lit up.

'Burst my bubble? Your making it bigger! Like I said, let me work my magic!' She laughed before leaving the room through another door leading to her work place. I shook my head laughing and followed her...

* * *

**HIYA! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER, THIS IS THE START TO A VERY AWKWARD DILEMMA... NOT SAYING ANYTHING ELSE XD **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER AND WHETHER YOU LIKE WHERE IM TAKING THIS SO FAR! **

**XOX**


	15. Chapter 15 - See Who I Am

Road to Southland Port ~ Third Person POV:

The carriage was coming close the the port, Guy had dozed off during the journey. Outside there was a thick mist traipsing through the long green grass. Guy coughed and spluttered as he breathed in the musty smell of the ocean. The Sheriff grinned and smirked. 'Is our little ol Gizzy back from the dead hmmm?'  
Gisborne grunted and narrowed his eyes at Vaisey. 'Grow up' He said thickly, but flatly. The Sheriff laughed and shook his head in dismay.

'Good one, considering I'm older than you yourself! Now wakey wakey and stop moping cause we've got a job to do.'  
Gisborne craned his neck to one side. 'What job?'  
'Killing the King of course!' The Sheriff cried with evil appreciation and Gisborne sneered.

They arrived at the port and the Sheriff climbed out of the carriage with Guy closely behind. 'Let's board the boat and go and kill a King! Such a pleasing life isn't it!' He breathed in the air with satisfaction. 'Ready Gisborne?'

Guy sneered evilly and nodded, clenching his fists. 'Oh yes I am.'

They then boarded back onto the carriage and the driver instructed the horses onto a large cargo boat that was travelling past Jerusalem, it was to deliver weapons and armour to King Richard's men but what perfect opportunity to take this as part of there ghastly plan? It was a good one...

York: Something Special ~ Marian's POV:

I stood in the centre of the room with the seamstress working away quickly and efficiently. A young girl named Constance was making my hair look perfect for the night. I had brought the dresses yesterday. And I had packed my things onto my trunk and my carriage awaited outside to take me t my final destination. They were finishing my looks before I left for my own journey. I decided to pay them extra if they would do the honours of actually getting me ready and they approved.

'Done' They both chimed together with massive grins across their faces. I turned to gaze into the mirror to judge my new look. The good news was I looked amazing in the outfit Pippa and Constance had fixed me up with. Yes, even I was able to admit it. It was a sophisticated black halter-style dress that hit just above the knee, with slim straps encircling my neck and accentuating my shoulders - which had been dusted with bronzer for a "elegant yet mysterious glow." It was topped by a gold brocade like jacket and the diamond earrings Guy had brought me on our wedding day. A black mask was included. It had sequins and silver beads glittered all over it with feathers coming from both sides. Constance had insisted my hair went up so she worked on it for an hour, gathering my brown locks up into one a glamorous loose and sexy bun. One pair of strappy black boots and my look was complete.

I was going to have a total of three dresses. The second one was a deep purple,strapless, sleek and clingy gown with silver stitching along the neck line around the cleavage area and along the torso area. It had purple boots to match and a pair of purple gloves that travelled up to the elbows. Finally, there was also a silver pair of earrings with amethyst gemstones in the middle. A silver mask with purple feathers and purple decorations elaborated the mask.

And as for my third outfit of the third night I was going to be there for, I watched Constance reach into a closet and pull out an incredible, shimmering gold gown in a clear bag. A gold mask with a white feather across one side hung from the silver hanger. She draped the dress across one arm and brought it over, holding it out to me. The gown took my breath away, even as the rest of me was still reeling from everything else they'd done for me.

'Thank you so much! It's... it's breath taking...' I whispered and a smile spread across my face from ear to ear. 'Here' I handed the money to Pippa and she smiled back at me. 'Thank you Marian. You look amazing in the dresses, I hope you have a wonderful event, your so lucky to be invited, I heard about that party. Only the best of the best get invited.' She praised and I carried the gold dress and purple dress to the door.

'Thank you again' I said and hugged both of the two girls quickly. 'If they ask about the dresses I'll be sure to point them in your direction'. I grinned before leaving the shop and quickly making it to the carriage as thick black clouds swooped over the city.

The journey to Woodsford was long and tiring. I fell asleep multiple times and kept being awoken by bumps in the road and potholes. But after a painful three and a half hours we finally arrived at my destination. Noelle Lange's manor. As the carriage rolled to a halt, I retouched any of my make up that had came off and re-applied my lip stick. Then, securing a silver diamond encrusted necklace around my neck. My driver came to the door and opened it, his hand in the air allowing me to take it as support. Very gentleman like. I did so and climbed out of the carriage. I smiled and held my mask up to my eyes as Noelle stepped out of the house.

Noelle was a brown haired woman with intensive blue eyes. I remembered that She was shown to be overly self-confident to the point of arrogance, but very intelligent. She could never live without drama in her life. Noelle possesses a long, red scar along her stomach, just above her hipbone from a childhood horseback riding accident. She was wearing a ivory one shoulder chiffon beaded cocktail dress that trailed down to her ankles. Her think dark hair as barrel curled to the left side of her neck leaving her right side bare allowing her to show off her pearl earrings. Her face was covered with a matching burlesque mask but Marian could see her penetrating sapphire eyes showing through.

'Lady Gisborne!' She cried and came towards me. 'No Lord?'

I shook my head. 'He is away on business. He sends his deepest apologies' I said it with confidence and my best, poshest voice.  
Lady Lange shook her head. 'Never mind, come on inside and have a drink. The others are already here. My servants shall collect your things and take them to your bed chamber.' And with a snap of her fingers, two servants appeared and carried my belongings into the house and up the spiralling staircase.

I followed her inside, my posture perfect. 'I had to make good impressions. I gasped silently as I made my way inside. Luckily the mask hid my awestruck face...

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER GUYS AND GALS, TRIED TO INCLUDE LOTS OF DESCRIPTION. **

**I'M SO EXCITED TO GET TO THE JUICY PARTS! I HOPE YA'LL ARE TOO! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOUR LIKING IT SO FAR, MORE REVIEWS MORE CHAPTERS AND JUICY PARTS! **

**XOX**


End file.
